Caught Looking
by ScarlettLetters
Summary: Bella embarks on a Halloween she will never forget. My entry for the Tattward & Inkella Contest. Rated M for graphic language and scenes of a sexual nature. EXB AH


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Caught Looking**

**Your pen name: ScarlettLetters**

**Characters: Bella & Edward**

**Rating: M for graphic language and scenes of a sexual nature.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Mrs. Meyer does, but I did have a lot of fun with them.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/**

**Summary: Bella embarks on a Halloween she'll never forget.**

* * *

I was sitting in the back of the cab watching the black Seattle night fly by as we headed to the club Alice conned me into going to, absentmindedly pulling at the hem of my shirt. Shirt? Yeah, right, as if this scrap of fabric could be called a–

"Ouch, Alice! What the fuck?" I yelped, as I rubbed my arm where the little bitch had just pinched me.

"It's not going to magically grow, so quit fucking tugging on it," she admonished me, with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

I glanced over at her and stuck my tongue out at her. Juvenile, I'll admit, but it was all I had at the moment.

Tonight was Halloween and I was being dragged to a bar that we "just had to go to." Fucking Alice. She saw this guy in a band a few weeks ago when she was out and has been psycho-stalking him ever since. His band, Helix, was playing a bar downtown tonight and, um, let's just say it's not really my "scene". It wasn't a skeevy dive bar by any means, but it's not a simple neighborhood pub like I'm used to going to either.

I don't really do "clubs"–ever–and Crescendo is definitely a club. Pulsing rock beats pound out of its doors and the people who go there are incredibly gorgeous and, uh, a little more alternative than I am. Lots of super tight, barely there clothing, tattooed covered skin, and piercings. So _not_ Bella Swan and Alice knew this, so the sneaky little cunt bet me that if the Seahawks beat the Cardinals I'd go with her to the party at Crescendo. Alice hates sports and the Cardinals are one of the best teams in the NFC. I totally thought I had the bet won, but it turns out I didn't–Seattle killed them. When I saw the final score I nearly cried. I had even called Charlie to ask him what he thought before making the bet with her. _Thanks for the awesome info there, Dad._ She just smiled and annoyingly reminded me to never bet against her. God, she can be such a twat!

That is how I ended up in this cab headed to Crescendo's Halloween party dressed as a farm girl. A fucking half-naked farm girl with braids and little drawn on freckles. At least Alice didn't make me wear the hooker heels she bought. I'm going in my red low-top Chucks. She caved when I mentioned a trip to the ER on Halloween would probably ruin her chances with this Jasper guy and since my top was red gingham, she said they matched...somewhat. I didn't care if they matched, I just wanted at least part of me to be comfortable tonight and if it had to be my feet then I'd take it.

"Bella, you need to chill out!" Alice exclaimed, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You look so fucking hot! Seriously, you totally embody the innocent–yet naughty–farm girl. Guys love that shit. They are going to eat you alive!"

"Just what I want, Al..." I muttered. I looked down again at my very prominent cleavage–thanks to the white eyelet push-up bra I was wearing–and the tiny capped-sleeved shirt. It was only buttoned once and a knot had been tied just under the bra revealing most of my stomach. Tiny denim cutoffs–that would make Charlie arrest me if he saw me–covered almost all of my ass. It was fucking October in Seattle and I was going to be walking around like some jerkoff's porno dream come true.

"What?!" Alice demanded, seeing my reaction. "You are a fucking knock out, Bells. It's time you showed off the goods."

I rolled my eyes when she gestured at "my goods." Alice bounced on the seat and could barely contain herself. She looked amazing dressed as a fairy–naturally–complete with a tiny green corset with small wings attached to the back and a short gossamer skirt. The outfit highlighted Alice's half-sleeve tattoo perfectly. The lithe fairy with flowing black tresses surrounded by lush greenery and flowers that adorned her right shoulder and upper arm was something that Alice loved showing off, but only got to do outside of work. Parents tend to blanch when they see their child's kindergarten teacher covered in ink. Thank god they didn't know about her nipple rings. I laughed at the little idiot as she now ruffled her skirt and stomped her feet in excitement.

"Wait until you see Jasper, Bella. Fuck, I'm getting wet just thinking about him."

"Alice!" I wailed, motioning to the driver. "Ew!"

"Whatever," she sighed, dismissing my concerns. "This is going to be a great night, Bella. I can feel it. We are going to have a shitton of fun! Come on, babe, we're here," she said tossing some cash to our driver.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door with her freakish strength, as we rolled to a stop in front of Crescendo. I barely had time to grab my hooded wool maxi coat before we were out into the frigid October night air. I glanced at the line outside the building and groaned. It was going to take at least an hour to get inside the doors. Thank goodness I had at least brought a coat, as Alice and I might have to snuggle while we wait. Alice laughed at my reaction and pulled me toward the door.

"Silly Bella, you think I'd stand outside on a night like this. Bitch, please. Do you not know me?"

She strode up to a giant of a man and turned on the charm.

"Happy Halloween! Oh, I love your tattoo!" she gushed to him, running her hand over the large Grizzly Bear covering his enormous biceps. The tat _was_ phenomenal. The bear had giant paws with claws that looked razor sharp and like they were coming right out of his arm. You could also see saliva dripping from the massive teeth. The detailing around the animal was amazing too, it was one scary looking tattoo.

He nodded a thanks in her direction. "Yours is pretty sweet too. Hot fairy. Can I help you ladies?"

"You certainly can. We're on Helix's guest list." Alice giggled as she pointed a bright green fingernail to the clipboard in his hand. "Alice Brandon and Bella Swan."

He ran his finger down the list and saw our names. He smiled at us as he unclipped the red velvet rope that was in front of the doorway. "Happy Halloween, dolls. Enjoy your night at Crescendo."

Alice turned to me and raised her eyebrows at me, taunting me for doubting her abilities. I thanked "Bear" the doorman and followed her inside where we checked my coat. There was a long velvet curtain closing off the rest of the club from the entry and once Alice had her wings all set we pushed through it. I gasped at what I saw. The room was decorated in deep reds. Every wall was covered in rich red velvet contrasting with the black tables and chairs. Crystal chandeliers hung above tables placed against the walls with spotlights on them sending out hundreds of small sparkles everywhere. I could see where touches of Halloween décor had been added. Cobwebs and spiders, as well as bats and skulls had been placed in corners and around wall sconces. It wasn't over the top, it was just enough to give the club a spooky feel.

Waitresses bustled around carrying drink laden trays while wearing red patent leather dresses and thigh-high lace up boots. They all had on red wigs with various hairstyles ranging from bee-hives to bobs. Long, red fake eyelashes and deep red lip stain completed their look. The whole club was an amazing sight to behold. Other patrons had on costumes that spanned the gamut from elaborate rentals to one guy with slicked back hair and a pair of vampire teeth wearing nothing but leather pants. Alice, in comparison, looked wonderful in her fairy costume. Her black hair was covered in glitter as was most of her skin. Under all the lights she radiated a magical glow. I, of course, looked like a complete idiot. I felt her grab my arm and turned to look at her.

"There he is!" she shouted over the pounding music.

I followed her pointing finger to the stage and saw a very muscular, but lean, blond leaning against a large amplifier as he played his guitar. His shaggy, curly blond hair hung in his face, obscuring it from my vision, but I could see he had full sleeves inked on both of his arms. I couldn't see them very well from here but I could tell they weren't random tattoos, but a completely designed scene. He threw his head back and I saw the lights glint of his eyebrow piercing and had to admit it was kind of hot on him.

"He's cute," I said, smiling down at Alice.

"CUTE?!? Oh, Bella, he's just the most delicious guy I've ever seen in my entire life!" Alice screamed in my ear. "Let's work our way up front and go dance."

I started to answer her when someone else caught my eye. My breath caught in my throat as my jaw fall open and I ogled this man...this god.

He was tall, well over six feet and had a ferocity about him that made my chest clench and my panties moist. His hair was dark, I couldn't tell if it was brown or red under the lights of the club, but it was very messy in a stylized but effortless way. He was dressed completely in black and had a regal appearance. I groaned as I took in his strong jaw that made me ache to run my tongue along it. I looked longingly at his glorious mouth, sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth. Holy Hell, those lips were fucking perfect and for a moment I lost myself in the thought of how they would feel trailing over my neck and down my chest. I felt the hair on my arms stand up and I slowly drew my eyes up to meet his. They were locked onto me. I gasped as his gaze penetrated me and I felt the blood rush to my neck and face as I blushed furiously in embarrassment. I was so fucking busted! I turned away and pulled Alice in the opposite direction.

"No, Bella! Come on, let's go dance over by Jasper."

She obviously hadn't witnessed my mortification–for which I was thankful–but the messy haired god was still standing too close to where Alice's crush was and there was no way I could manage to go over there after he had caught me staring at him like he was an animal in the zoo.

"Let's get a drink first."

"Bella!" Alice whined, but then smiled her devious grin at me. She reached out her arm to stop a passing waitress with a tray full of large vials filled with dark red liquid.

"Two, please," she sang at the waitress, trading her cash for the two shots.

"Happy Halloween, Bella," she said, handing me my drink. She poured the shot down in a quick gulp and handed the empty vial back to the server who turned toward me.

I smiled and threw my head back as I swallowed the liquid. I came up sputtering and coughing.

"Oh my god...what was that?" I gasped at the now laughing girl.

"Liquid Fireball. Aftershock and Jager," she replied.

I coughed into the back of my hand. "It burns."

The waitress winked at me. "Most good things do."

"Come on, Bella. It's time to dance!" Alice was not to be denied or deterred by my pain.

I glanced up and saw that Hot Guy was not where I had seen him last, so I let Alice pull me to the dance floor and began to move my body to the thundering beats of the music. I had never heard any of the songs being played by Jasper's band, but I let my mind go and just moved to the pulse of the music. I was pressed in around other dancers as I followed Alice, who was blatantly ignoring other people's personal space as she wormed her way to the stage. Settled into our spot at the front of the stage I started to feel the effect of the shot and let my eyes wander. I won't lie, I was looking for Hot Guy. He truly was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen and I really wanted to _see_ more of him, but I was never able to spot him. I bit my lip in worry at the thought that he might have left the bar, but had to laugh as I saw Alice trading meaningful glances with Jasper. Her ability to make pretty much anyone fall for her was something I would always be jealous of. Every so often my body would tingle as if someone was watching me, but when I would turn to look, there was no one there. Alice and I continued to enjoy ourselves in the crowd, but after about a half-hour of dancing and searching for Hot Guy and the mystery starer I was winded and ready for another drink.

"Drinks, Alice." I yelled in her ear.

She shot me her puppy-dog face and I gave her a "you owe me" look back. She shrugged and made her way with me to a small corner bar.

We waited as those in front of us got their drinks and finally worked our way to the bar to be greeted by the blond bartender. Christ, she was an Amazon. Literally. Her brown leather costume was molded to her perfect body. She had gold bands on each of her arms and her long blond hair fell like a silken sheet down her back. She had to be at least six feet tall as her legs went on for miles. I wasn't into girls, but this one could possibly do the trick to turn me. "Wow" was the only word I could come up with to describe her.

"What are you having?" she asked in a clipped, pissy voice. Okay, she's a bitch. Got it.

"She'll have a Jack 'n Ginger and I want a mojito, please. You look absolutely stunning by the way. I'd kill for your legs." Alice shot her a million dollar smile and fuck me if it didn't melt Ice Queen's frost.

The bartender smirked at Alice and then laughed. "You two look pretty good yourselves. I'm guessing you're a pixie every other day of the year too?" she said pointing to Alice's wings.

I had to laugh at that. "If you only knew!"

"Hey!" Alice laughed as she slapped me. "Don't listen to Bella, she's just pissed she lost a bet and had to wear what I told her. If it was up to her she'd be like Charlie Brown and wear a sheet with a bunch of holes in it."

"Charlie Brown is a classic, Alice. How can you disparage him?" I scoffed.

"Bella, is it?" Amazon Barbie asked with a devious smirk on her face.

I nodded my head.

"Trust me, you're rocking the farm girl look." She shot a look behind us and I turned to see Hot Guy looking right at me. My eyes bugged and I am sure I let out a small squeak at seeing him again. I quickly turned away. Alice looked at him and back then at me.

"Who's that?" she mouthed.

I shook my head and raised my shoulders at her letting her know I had no idea. There was no way I could let Alice know that I was panting over Hot Guy, she'd march us over to him and embarrass the shit out of me. I knew enough to keep this to myself.

"Here you go, ladies," Amazon Barbie said, pushing our drinks toward us in pint glasses. They were doubles, which we had not ordered. "Enjoy yourselves."

A little irritated, I asked her how much we owed her.

"You're good," she said as she waved away the cash in my hand.

"Really?" Alice squealed. "How cool. Thank you!"

Alice grabbed her drink and turned to leave, but something struck me as not being quite right.

"Yes, thank you, but we need to at least tip you...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"It's Rose, but don't thank me. Thank him." She pointed a blood red fingernail over my shoulder.

Oh, fuck. _Please, God. Please, if you ever loved me at all. Please let it be Hot Guy._

I slowly turned and met his piercing eyes. Even from across the room and as dark as it was I could now tell they were a blazing emerald green. Time seemed to slow as my vision narrowed to see only those eyes staring back at me. My blood pounded in my veins as I lost myself in their depth. I swallowed deeply, shook myself from my stupor, and slowly raised my glass in thanks to Hot Guy. He nodded once in reply then turned and walked away.

Okay, I breathed in deeply through my nose, that was odd. I have no idea why Hot Guy would buy us a drink and then react that way, but I didn't really have time to question it as Alice had taken off for parts unknown. The band had stopped playing and was taking a break, so I knew she'd be in search of Jasper. After their eye-fuck fest during the last set she'd want to start laying physical claim to him.

I turned back to Rose and laid a five on the bar. "Thanks again, Rose, and you do look fantastic."

"Come back here when you're ready for another, okay, Farm Girl?"

I nodded and turned to start my search for Alice. I walked through the club a little bit and saw her glittering hair. She had found a high-top table against a wall and had planted herself in a chair. I weaved through the crowd but pulled up before I got to her as she was currently talking to Jasper, who was plastered to her side. Holy shit, that was fast. I didn't want to intrude, so I caught her eye and motioned that I was going to walk around for a bit. She nodded slyly and winked dramatically at me. I shook my head at her, mock bowing down to her mad skills and turned to go the other way to take a lap of the club.

Crescendo was in an old loft building downtown. The heavy wood timbers along the ceiling were stained a deep black, but you could still see that they were hand-hewn. I loved old buildings like this and was looking at the original details the owner had kept. I could see the modern conveniences that had been added, but there was enough of the original fittings left to show that this place was loved for what it was. My body would shiver every now and then and I knew eyes were watching me somewhere, but no matter where I turned I could find no one.

I went to take a drink and realized my glass was empty. Christ–Rose sure knew how to mix booze–that went down way too fast and easy. I gave my empty glass to a passing waitress and turned, not noticing the steps leading down to the next level and felt myself lunge forward. This was going to be bad. I prepared for impact, but before it came I felt a strong, warm hand wrap around my waist and pull me back upright. I was wrapped tightly in toned arms and pressed against a solid chest. I gasped and managed to breathe in an amazing scent that immediately clouded my head. It smelled warm and earthy. Hints of white musk and oakey moss filled my nose and sent me swimming and I'm pretty sure I moaned in appreciation. A small chuckle brought me back to my senses.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into my ear.

I felt the velvet voice vibrate through my entire body and noticed that my panties were instantly drenched. I knew in my soul who the voice belonged to even before I raised my eyes to meet the verdant pools staring down at me. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

I nodded reveling in the fact that he still had me pressed close to him.

"Tha...thank you." I managed to squeak out.

He still had me wrapped firmly in his arms, as he brought up a hand to tuck a stray curl that had worked its way out of one of my braids behind my ear. I'm sure he could feel me tremble, but it wasn't because I almost fell down some steps, it was because everywhere we touched felt like fire and ice mixed together against my skin. I have no idea how long we stood there staring at each other, but he broke the silence first.

"Come with me."

I nodded my head. _Anywhere, you want to go Hot Guy. Lead the way._

He let go of me and slid his hand into mine. I followed him down the stairs that were almost the end to my night and through a set of swinging doors. We were in some sort of service hallway and the music from the club was muffled by the doors. After being in the loud music for so long it was strange to be ensconced in silence, so I shook my head a little to clear my ears. He wrapped his hands around my arms and crouched down to stare into my eyes again. The worry was back on his face.

"You're sure you are feeling okay?"

"Yeah, falling would have been just another night in my life. I'm not the most, um, _graceful_ person you'll ever meet."

"I don't know about that..." he trailed off, inquiring my name.

"Isabella...I mean, Bella. My name is Bella."

"You sure?" he chuckled and released me from his grasp.

I grimaced at the loss of contact. It had felt so wonderful to be connected to him. I could feel the heat dissipating from my arms where he had held me. I looked into his beautiful face and realized he was giving me a strange look. Oh, fuck, he had asked me a question. _What was it again? Oh, right, my name_.

"Y-yes, It's Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella."

"Bella it is then," he smiled. "I'm Edward. Are you enjoying yourself tonight, Bella?"

"Yes, I am. I've just been looking around for the last little while. This is a great old building, you can tell it's very well cared for," I said appreciatively.

A look flickered through his eyes, but I couldn't read what it meant.

"You've never been to Crescendo before then?" he asked, sounding puzzled.

I shook my head. "Um, no, this isn't really my...uh, scene."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "And just what is your 'scene'?"

I laughed. "I don't really have one. I don't go out much."

_Fuck, Bella! Word vomit much? Why don't you just tell Edward that you have to get home to your eighty-seven cats and be done with this embarrassing debacle?_

"What brought you here tonight?"

"My friend, Alice, she's dressed as a fairy," I explained. He nodded in recognition. "Anyway, she's crazy about the guitar player in the band. I guess she heard them a few weeks ago so, here we are."

"Did you enjoy them?"

"Oh, well they seem to be very talented, but, this isn't really the kind of music I listen to."

"That's too bad, Bella. You looked amazing out on the dance floor."

I was stunned into silence. I just basically told this guy I practically lived the life of a shut-in and he's still flirting with me. I was feeling a little light headed from the drinks when I remembered he had actually bought them for us.

"Oh, hey, thank you for the drink earlier. That was really nice of you."

"My pleasure. You look like you had worked up quiet a thirst dancing out there."

I blushed at his comment. Seriously, how charming can one man be? I had to shake off these nerves before he thought I was a complete spastic. He was obviously interested in me for whatever reason and I was definitely interested in him, so I was going to do everything in my power not to mess this fairytale moment up with my stupid "Bella-ness." _Okay, B. You can do this. Flirt with the man._ I began thinking of every Alice trick I could.

"You saw that, did you?" I looked up at him through my thick eyelashes.

He leaned close to my ear and purred, "Mmm-hmm. It was a delight to watch."

"I felt someone watching me, it was you?" I whispered back into his, making sure to brush my lips lightly against the edge of his ear.

He cleared his throat and leaned away from me. He locked onto my eyes again before he spoke.

"I'm sure I wasn't the only one, Bella, but yes, from the moment you entered the club I made sure to always know exactly where you were."

Fuck. Me. As creepy as that sounded, it was way more hot and I was totally turned on by his admission. I was about to respond when a waitress pushed her way through the swinging doors.

"Oh...sorry..." she stuttered and immediately turned back out, leaving us alone again in the hallway.

I was utterly confused at her reaction. I was fairly sure that customers were not allowed back here, but she fled like she was the one who was in the wrong.

"Are you sure we are supposed to be here?" I asked nervously.

"It might not be the most appropriate spot. I know of someplace more...private." His green orbs bore into me and he brought his finger up to my collar bone and ran it gently over my skin. "Since the moment I saw you, Bella, I wanted to be alone with you in the dark. Would you like that?"

My heart was pounding and I knew my "Stranger Danger" alarm should have been going off as I returned his gaze. Charlie would throw me in a jail cell and never let me out if he knew what I was about to do, but, Holy Hell, this man was without a doubt the sexiest man I had ever laid eyes on–let alone had flirt with me. I might be a little drunk, but there was nothing Edward could ask me to do that right now that I would deny. I was fucking his–no question–he could take me anywhere and I would follow. Black spots started to float before my eyes when he placed a gentle, open-mouthed kiss on my neck.

"Breathe, Bella." He purred into my ear.

I took in a large breath of air and let it out slowly. I felt him grab my hand and pull me with him. That's when I noticed the hint of a tattoo peeking out from the bottom of his rolled up sleeve and the top of his shirt by his neck. The black ink was thick and made me hunger to see he looked like without the shirt covering them.

He led me down the hallway and I noticed a bathroom. I slowed down and he turned to question me. I motioned to the door and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll meet you right here when you're done," he said, leaning against the opposite wall.

I entered the restroom and locked the door behind me. God, what a time to have to pee. I walked over to the toilet and peeled the small shorts down, sitting with a sigh, and just as I was getting ready to go the room was filled with the strains of Katy Perry's "Waking Up In Vegas." Alice. I dug my phone out of my bra–the only place I could store it in this get up–and flipped it open.

"Hey."

"Where are you?!"

"I'm with Edward."

"Edward? Who the fuck is Edward?" she screeched.

"A guy I met."

"You left with a guy?! Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

I laughed at her. "No, I didn't leave. I'm actually in a bathroom getting ready to pee."

"Oh, which one? I'll meet you."

"Um, it's a private one. I'm actually in another part of the club, like an employee area or something."

"Oh, cool. Okay, well as long as you're good."

"I'm good, yeah." I smiled thinking of Edward. "I'm guessing you're good too?"

"So good, Bella. So. Fucking. Good!" she growled.

I laughed at her response. I knew that voice. "Then I'm guessing I'll see you tomorrow?"

There was some muffled voices I couldn't make out and then the distinct sound of a kiss.

"Yep, tomorrow. Jasper's band is done with their set and were going to go to another party. I wanted to see if you were interested, but I'm pretty sure you're not." Alice laughed. "You going to be okay to get home?"

"I'll be fine. Go have fun. Love you."

"Love you too!" she sang as she disconnected our call.

I finished my business and went to wash my hands. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and tried to fix my makeup as best as I could. I decided I'd had enough of the braids and quickly removed the elastic bands around the ends. I fluffed my fingers through my hair and shrugged at the resulting waves. Realizing it wasn't going to get any better I opened the door to find Edward exactly as I left him–looking like a sex god–leaning against the wall waiting for me. He reached his hand out to me.

"All set?"

I nodded and took Edward's hand, feeling the amazing warmth from his skin as he held tightly to me. He led me to a door at the end of the hall and ushered me inside, closing the door softly behind us. I heard the lock click quietly into place. The room was dark except for a giant salt water aquarium filled with colorful fish in the far corner that cast a soft glow around the room.

"Where are we?" I asked. I gasped as he spun me into him and walked me back into a wall.

"Somewhere we won't be disturbed," he whispered as he pressed his body against me.

I moaned at the heat radiating off him and brought my hands up to grip his arms. He leaned his face into my neck and ran his tongue along my exposed skin. I felt my hips buck against him and gasped at the feeling of his massive erection pressing back into me.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Bella," he murmured before placing a searing kiss on my lips. It took me a few seconds to respond as I had never felt something so wonderful, but then my body took control and returned his kiss in earnest.

In the quiet of the dark room the only sound was the hum of the aquarium's filter and our noises and groans due to our passionate kissing. Edward's tongue probed for access and gently stroked mine as I opened up to him. I gasped as I felt the gentle click of his tongue ring against my teeth. It was a completely new feeling and something about it made me ache to feel it elsewhere on my body.

"Bella...so beautiful," he whispered between kisses. I was completely unable to respond, but as he began trailing kisses between my breasts and untying my shirt I groaned in satisfaction. He found my phone stuck inside my bra and pulled it out.

"Cleaver hiding spot," he teased, gently setting the phone on the ground.

"I didn't have anywhere else to put it," I gasped, pissed at the absense of his mouth.

"Trust me, Bella. I noticed," he said before putting his lips back on my stomach.

I brought my hands to his deliciously messy hair and ran my fingers through the lush strands. I felt my nails dig into his scalp as he placed tiny bites down my abdomen until he was kneeling before me.

I hissed as he ran his fingernails along my sides and tugged the tiny shorts down a bit, giving him access to what he desired. I heard his amused chuckle.

"Well, this is a surprise," he purred, as he ran his tongue around my hip bone. The ball of his piercing pressed into my flesh and I could feel the wetness pool in my panties.

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises." I whispered. There was no way I was capable of real speech at this moment.

"Ink looks good on you. The blue is perfect against your skin."

I looked down into his endless green eyes and swallowed. I watched as he slowly kissed the small tattoo on my hip. I had gotten the deep blue aster flower right after I graduated college. It was my birth flower, not a lot of symbolism, but I thought it was pretty. It was also my first act of rebellion – not that there have been many of those – but it was also my little secret. No one except Alice had seen it before now. I watched as Edward leaned in and took a deep breath in through his nose.

"Mmm, smells good."

Oh my god! This man is going to kill me. My heart was pounding so hard I swear he should have been able to hear it.

"I'm going to taste you, Bella."

He spoke so calmly I could do nothing but nod my assent. I felt him grab the small strings of my panties and pull them slowly down my legs. He removed them, along with the shorts, gently from my legs, tapping me softly on each leg when he wanted me to lift them off the floor. He slowly kissed his way back up my left leg and started dragging his tongue on my thigh.

Fuck! He was licking my wetness off my skin. I threw my head back–smacking it into the wall behind me–and moaned in pain and delight.

"Waste not, want not." he growled before sucking my clit into his mouth. I lost myself in the pleasure of his tongue pressing on my sensitive bud. The contrasting feelings of his soft tongue and the solidity of his piercing was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I felt my wetness rushing out of me as Edward adeptly made sure to not miss a drop. He threw my leg over his shoulder and continued to lick, suck and bite at my pussy. He brought his hand up and let his fingers stroke at my entrance. I couldn't help but move my hips in wanton desire as I felt my stomach begin to coil. His fingers kept teasing me and it was driving me mad.

"Please," I begged.

"Please, what?" he asked, pausing his oral ministrations, but continuing to run his fingers back and forth slowly.

"Oh, god...please put them inside me."

"You want me to fuck you with my fingers, Bella?" he growled into my clit, making me moan from the vibrations.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, please...fuck me with them," I cried.

He didn't waste a second as he drove two fingers roughly inside of me. I gasped at the feeling of him filling me and started bucking against him, needing more friction, more penetration, more everything. The coil inside me was winding so tight and I felt the glorious tingles that preceded my ecstasy begin to make their way up my legs.

"Yes, Edward. God, just like that. Don't stop. Don't ever stop...I'm so close...oh god, so....ungh!" I cried out as he pumped his fingers furiously into me and the waves of my orgasm crashed over my body. After a few moments I realized Edward was now supporting my entire weight as he began to lower me to the floor. He placed gentle kisses on my clit and mound while stroking my sides gently. I took a minute to come down from my amazing high and then put my hands into his hair, pulling his face away from my body. His green eyes looked like they were glowing in the UV light of the aquarium and I knew I'd never forget this moment and how it felt to be mesmerized by them.

Edward worked his way up my body, kissing and licking as he went, until he was laying on his side next to me. He placed both of his hands on the sides of my face and brought me in for a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, Bella. That was amazing."

Tasting myself on his lips, I couldn't help but laugh, "I think I should be the one giving thanks."

Edward smiled at me and continued to place small kisses around my mouth and face. I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved it to the center of his chest. I slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Seeing the hints of his tattoo earlier had filled me with the desire to see all of him and I wasn't going to be denied. He raised up a little allowing me easier access and I managed to release all of the buttons and push his shirt off his shoulders. I was stunned by what I saw.

Edward's entire chest, torso and arms were covered in amazingly complex lines. The thick black bands wound their way around his body and I couldn't help but run my hands over them. It took me a few moments for the abstract nature of his tattoo to focus in my mind. When I was finally able to discern what I was looking at I saw sets of raptors' claws tearing at each other along his shoulder, massive antlers locked in battle trailed down his side, and what looked to be mountain lions' paws swiping at each other down his chest, all intricately interwoven across his body. It was stunningly frightening–yet breathtakingly beautiful–this vast collection of animals locked in battle, his flesh their battlefield. The designs flowed over his body, connected by swirls and flourishes, and I couldn't help but ghost my fingers along them. He took in a deep breath as I moved directions and ran my thumbs across his pierced nipples. The bull rings swung gently at my touch. I leaned forward and brought my tongue to one. I teased it slowly as I sucked his entire nipple in my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella...you have no idea how amazing that feels," he growled at me, as he grabbed my head and pushed me harder into his chest. I continued to tease him with my tongue as my hands explored his incredibly toned body. I playfully pushed him back so that our positions were changed. I wanted to be in control of what happened next.

I watched as Edward laid slowly back onto the dense carpet and situated me between his legs. He flashed me a croocked smile, obviously enjoying my turn as the aggressor. My eyes couldn't help but focus on the trail of dark hair running down his abdoman along side lines of deep black ink that led into the top of his pants. I just had to see how far down the tattoo went. Hesitantly, I reached forward and unbuckled the belt around Edward waist. I could see his massive erection straining against his silk slacks. I brought my hand down and ran it along the ridge of his cock and he pressed his hips back against my hand to increase the pressure. Continuing on, I released the hook holding the waist band closed and reached for the button holding them secure on the side, and by doing so revealed his black silk boxers. I brought both of my hands back up his chest and dragged my nails down his side in an act of retaliation for him doing the same thing to me earlier. He hissed at the feeling and I couldn't hold back my smile.

"You're a naughty girl, Isabella," he said with a smirk. The way he said my full name made my clit ache again with need.

I grabbed the top of his boxers and pulled them down with his slacks watching as the lines of ink continued to trail down his abdomen and onto his thighs. I pulled the material down far enough to finally free Edward's cock. It slapped against him heavily, but immediately rose back up in all its erect glory. A flash of light caught my eye.

Holy fuck! He had a Prince Albert piercing. Momentarily stunned at this revelation, my face must have registered my shock and worry at my complete lack of knowing what to do.

"It's alright. You won't hurt me," Edward said, taking my hand and placing it on the head of his penis. He gripped my hand firmly and began to use it to coat his rigid cock with his pre-cum. Letting go of me, he threw his head back against the carpet and growled at the sensation of my skin on his. I was utterly fascinated by the piercing and moved in to take a closer look. Still stroking his dick firmly, I let my tongue run along the underside of the head, swirling it around the two balls located at the front and back. Edward began a low moan and bucked his hips in response. He brought his hands up to his hair and buried his fingers in the mess of bronze. I continued to stroke and lick him until I could feel my own arousal starting to flow freely in response to Edward's moans. I had never–in any of my sexual encounters–felt so powerful.

Unable to wait any longer I wrapped my lips around Edward's cock and plunged it into my mouth. I ran my tongue along the length of him as I stroked and sucked with all my desire. I don't know if it was my aroused state–or the fact that I had a few drinks in me–but I was feeling brave enough that I relaxed and began to deep throat him.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck! God, Bella...Jesus Christ, baby...I'm not going to last if you keep doing that. Oh..." Edward moaned and I couldn't help but feel like the best blow-job artist on the planet right about then as the tip of his penis hit the back of my throat. It was impossible for me not to bring my free hand down to my now soaking wet pussy. I began to rub my clit in rhythm to my strokes on him and before I knew it I was close to climax. I hummed in pleasure along his cock as I came for the second time and I felt him get rock hard. His hands flew to my hair as he tried to pull out of my mouth, but I resisted.

"Bella!" he shouted as I felt him pulse in my hand and tasted his cum as it filled my mouth. Not knowing what else to do I simply swallowed, slowly removed him from my mouth and released his penis, laying it gently on his stomach. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and tried not to think about what I had just done with a complete stranger.

Edward's chest continued to rise and fall rapidly as he tried to gain control of his breathing. He lifted his head to look at me and opened his arms, motioning me to lay with him. I smiled and slowly moved my body next to his. He wrapped me up and brought me close. My nose was buried in the crook of his neck and I greedily took in a large breath of his scent. It was forever imprinted in my brain and I'd never forget it.

I felt light kisses being placed in my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of Edward wrapped around my body. I have no idea how long we laid there like that, but I was jolted awake at the sound of a phone ringing. Edward grunted at the interruption and gently removed his arm from around me. He got up and made his way to the far corner where I could see a small green light flashing on a desk phone. I have to admit watching Edward walk away was a pretty fantastic sight. His massive tattoo covered his entire back and faded down over the top of his luscious ass cheeks. Damn, I should have bitten them when I had the chance.

"Yes?" he growled. A few moments passed where he simply listened to the caller before he answered gruffly that he'd be out shortly.

I watched as he hung up the phone and made his way back to me. He quietly gathered our clothes and handed them to me and that's when I realized my Cinderella moment had come to an end. Proverbial Midnight had struck. I knew this would happen and I wasn't going to get emotional about it. I had a phenomenal time and would not regret anything I had done with Edward. Hell, tonight would be a feature in my spank bank for years to come.

I smiled at him as I got dressed and took his offered hand. He lead me out into the bright hallway and I squinted my eyes a bit at the abrupt change. Edward pulled me into his side and laughed at the face I made. We walked together toward the double swinging doors and entered the main room of the club. It was startlingly empty. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Oh, god. I didn't realize we were away so long. We're not trespassing are we?"

He turned me to him and ran a finger along my jaw.

"Sweet Isabella," he said, as he gave me a quick wink. "We're fine."

"Hey, boss!" A loud voice boomed and I turned to see the massive doorman I would forever call "Bear" in my head walking toward us. I turned back to look at Edward and he gave me that devilishly crooked smile.

"Boss?" I mouthed.

He nodded with a smirk and looked back at the man.

"What's up, Emmett?" Edward asked, extending to Emmett to shake.

Hmm, he didn't look like an "Emmett", he looked more like a "Bear."

"The building's all clear, so Rosie and I are going to head out. See you later. Night, Farm Girl, here's your coat." he said, shaking Edward's hand before giving me my long wool coat. It must have been the last one at the coat check. He gave a quick wave in our direction and turned for the door.

"Good night, Emmett. Thanks again for everything."

"No problem," Emmett said over his back as Rose, the Amazon bartender, walked toward him and they made their way out of the club, Emmett's arm firmly wrapped around her shoulder.

I brushed some hair behind my ear and smiled at Edward.

"I should, uh, probably head out too. It was...nice meeting you. I guess I'll, uh, see you later," I said, blushing furiously.

Christ, satellites in space were probably picking up my heat signature by now. _Could you be any more lame, Bella?_ _You just swallowed this man's load and you're acting a fool._

Edward walked up next to me and buried his face in my rumpled sex-hair.

"I have a better idea. Come upstairs with me," he whispered in my ear. Edward took my hand an pulled me toward the stage. He pulled away one of the velvet drapes covering the wall just to the side of it and revealed a hidden door and keypad. He punched in a code and the door popped open with a short hiss.

I was hesitant to follow him–not fully understanding why he'd want me–but he pulled me into his body.

"I'm not ready to let you go, Bella. Lay with me in my bed. Let me worship you the way you deserved to be and the way I desire. You won't regret it."

I looked into his beautiful face and saw nothing but tenderness. I knew that Edward was something unique, someone I couldn't let pass me by because I was scared that he was out of my league. I placed my hands on his toned chest and felt the steel rings under his shirt press into my palms. I really wanted to know what they would feel like against my bare breasts and I couldn't help but imagine experiencing the Prince Albert. For whatever reason Edward wanted to be with me and I couldn't deny how badly I ached for him. I closed my eyes and nodded, thus extending the fairytale for however long he would have me.

Edward was right, this would be a night I would never regret. Maybe I should bet against Alice more often.

**AN: Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for her beta services and friendship. **


End file.
